Beautiful Soul
by insane coffeemug
Summary: Kenny's confessing his feelings with a Song. Fluffy Song-fic. Oneshot!


**A/N: Don't be mad at me for mistakes inside! D: REVIEW!**

**Note: Normal POV.**

**Lyrics:_ Beautiful Soul _by _Jesse McCartney_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Enjoy~  
**

It was a normal evening vor Butters Stotch. He was sitting at his desk and read a book. It wasn't much late but not really early so his parents were already asleep. After about half a hour he heared music somewhere playing. It was a intro from a very lovely song but Butters couldn't reconise it. Then he heared singing.

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, You're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

The music became louder and louder and soon Butters knew that the music came from outside, under his window. Butters walked to his window and opened it. There stood a figure outside. Butters couldn't reconise the person, it was too dark.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

The voice of the person was beautiful, Butters thought. It made his heart flutter as he heared what the person was singing to him. Then he saw the person walk into the moonlight so that Butters could see who it was.

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, You're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

As Butters saw who the unknown person was, he gasped. He saw Kenny McCormick standing there, in his trademark orange parka, hood down, exposing his messy dirty blonde hair and singing the song. Butters could hardly see that Kenny was smirking up to him. Butters leant himself on the windowsill and watched and listened the show below him.

_You might need time to think it over _

_But I'm just fine moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance _

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, You're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Linda Stotch woke up as she heared singing. At first she looked at her husband next to her. He slept like a rock. So, she walked to the window in the room to find out, who was singing. As she looked out, she saw one of Butters friends, Kenny, standing under Butters window and singing a love song. Then she noticed Butters was also at his window, looking down and watching Kenny sing to him. She smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"How cute... I hope they better get together or I'll ground Butter for one week." she said to herself and went back to bed.

_Am I crazy for wanting you, baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't waste your time _

_Do you see things the way I do, I just want to know that you feel it too _

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, You're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, You're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

When the song ended to play Kenny walked right under Butters' window and smiled up. Butters felt his face heat up.

"Hey, Buttercup!" Kenny said, still grinning like a madman.

"H-Hiya Ken!" Butters said back.

"Say, could you open the door? I wanna talk to you." Kenny said and pointed to the door. Butters nodded and walked quietly on his tiptoes down and opened the door. There stood Kenny, smiling like a idiot.

"Hey..." he said.

"C'mon, we're goin' up to my room. My parents are sleepin'." Butters whispered. Kenny nodded and they walked quietly up. Once in Butters room and the door closed, Kenny hugged Butters.

"Kuh-Kenny?" Butters asked confused and flushed once again red.

"You know why I was singing that song to you?" Kenny asked as he pulled away and made Butters look him in the eyes.

"Whu-Why?" Butters stuttered out.

"You know... For six years since 4th grade as we were 9 I had a little crush on you... And since then I couldn't stop thinking of you... I was always hiding it 'cause I thought you didn't like me that way... And now in 10th grade with 15 I couldn't hide it anymore." Kenny explained clamly. Butters didn't really understand it and looked still a bit confused to Kenny. Then Kenny ended the explaination.

"I-I love you." Kenny said. Butters' eyes got huge.

"Y-You love me? Me? Why m-me?" Butters asked surprised.

"It's like in the song that I just had sung to you. I don't want anyone else - I want _you_. I mean every word I had sung." Kenny said and repeaded the refrain of the song.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul; You're the one I want to chase, You're the one I want to hold, I won't let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul..._"

Butters' eyes began to fill with tears as he pulled Kenny into a hug again.

"Buttercup... do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Kenny asked as he began to stroke Butters' short light blonde hair. Butters looked up and smiled with tears rolling all over his face.

"Yes."


End file.
